Castiel's innocence
by Crowleyslover
Summary: Sam has decided that he is sick of Cas' innocence. So he does what he thinks is best. Wincestiel!


Just after Cas has turned human, he starts to get curious about some things. I don't own anything supernatural.

~ Dean

Dean walked into the bathroom "DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I am acting like a dog and eating my breakfast out of the toilet." Cas pointed out

"Who in there right mind would tell you to eat out of the toilet Cas?"

Right as Dean asked he heard Sam snicker from the bedroom of the hotel they were staying at. Dean practically is running out of the bathroom and punches Sam square in the jaw. Sam wasn't expecting it, because he was laughing so hard. After a few seconds Sam gets out of his daze to find Dean ready for his next hit.

"Why would you tell poor innocent Cas to eat out of the toilet Sam?!" Dean said practically yelling at him

"He asked me why dogs drink out of the toilet, and so I told him that it was because they thought that any other water was gross." Dean is now clenching his fist so hard that his knuckles are turning white. "But before I told him that people don't do that, he already had some cereal and was in the bathroom, pouring it in, so I didn't stop him."

As Sam was explaining the last part Dean punched him again. "What the hell was that for?"

"For not telling him that we don't do that!" Dean said as he was walking to the bathroom. As Dean entered Cas was done eating and was about to flush. When Dean walked up to Cas and hugged him. For a second Cas didn't know what washappening, then he relaxed into the hug by wrapping his arms around Dean and holding him there a second to long.

Dean realized that they have been hugging for about a minute, so he let go of Cas. Dean turned around and grabbed his toothbrush then handed it to Cas, telling him to brush his teeth, and without a word he left the confused Cas to brew in his thoughts.

Dean knew that if he was in there for any longer, he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions, so he went to go for a walk to calm himself down. Dean knew he was going to be in a heap of trouble if his brother ever found out.

~ Sam

After a few moments Sam recovered from the second punch from Dean. He decided to see where Dean went, so he went to the bathroom and found Dean hugging Cas, so he counted the seconds. He got up to 50 seconds when Dean pulled away from Cas. Sam decided that the best idea was to hide, so that Dean didn't know that he was watching. After a few seconds he watched Dean walk out the door without his keys, so Sam knew that Dean was going for a walk.

~ Cas

After Cas watched Dean leave the bathroom Cas looked at the toothbrush wondering why Dean just handed him a small brush. _Do I need to brush my hair with this small brush?_ He was thinking so hard that Cas didn't even realize that Sam was looking at him with amusement in his eyes. "Did Dean want me to brush my hair?" Cas said as he turned to look in the mirror "I personally think that my hair looks good."

"No Cas that isn't for your hair. It's a toothbrush; you brush your teeth with it."

"Sam I still don't understand." Cas said as he cocked his head to the side.

~ Sam

"Here let me help you." Sam said as he stepped into the bathroom and into Cas's personally bubble (not that Cas doesn't know what personal space is.) But Cas doesn't move and Sam doesn't complain. Sam looks up from the toothbrush, after putting toothpaste on Dean's (Dean is letting Cas use his) and his own Sam looks at Cas. Cas is still looking at the toothbrush still trying to understand what it'ssuppose to do.

When Cas looks up to Sam, Sam doesn't realize that he's staring at Cas. Sam is shaken from his daze, when Cas clears his throat. "Umm... So this is how you brush your teeth." Sam uses his own toothbrush to show Cas how to use it. Cas understands and starts copying Sam. "Good now keep going until you've cleaned your whole mouth." Cas nods in agreement, after Sam is done he walks out of the bathroom feeling a little weird from being so close to Cas. After a few minutes Sam hears the shower starting.

~ Cas

After Sam has left Cas in the bathroom after he is done brushing his teeth, Cas feels a bit lonely. So Cas decided to take a shower. Cas has secretly watched people shower, when he was an angel, so he kind of gets the concept. He starts with turning the water on then turning around to take off his clothes. By the time all of Cas's clothes are off, the water has warmed up, so he gets into the shower to get cleaned up. He starts with shampoo, then conditioner, and then he goes to the body wash. When Cas was done he turned off the shower and stepped out forgetting that he needed a towel.

~ Dean

After what feels like half an hour Dean walks back into the hotel room. He finds Sam sitting at the table looking for a hunt, and then he realizes that the shower is on. "Sam is Cas in the shower?"

"Nope I decided that I was going to waste water by leaving the shower on." Said Sam with the bitch face #78 (You have got to be kidding me you really think I would do something like that.)

"Seriously, what is up with you today? You are on edge."

"It's nothing. Just a little stressed."

"Alright, just don't go all hormonal on me."

"I won't. And Cas IS in the shower."

"Ok thanks." Dean said as he walked towards the bathroom.

As soon as Dean entered the bathroom he saw Cas. Completely naked. And wet. _OH he looks so Fucking good wet. Why am I think about Cas this way! He is an angel of the Lord for heaven's sake!_

"Um... Cas do you need a umm towel?"

"Thank you Dean you are always looking out for me." Cas said.

 _I should really go get him a towel so he can dry off, but on the other hand he did leave the bathroom door open, so I really hope that it was a signal. No, he probably just forgot to close it. I'm sure that is what it is. There is something in his gaze though, it's like he doesn't want me to go. It's almost like he's trying to test me. Testing me of what I want to do._ Dean thought as he was looking over Cas' body. Dean felt his cheeks redden as he felt his eyes linger on Cas's midsection a little to long.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Um... I-I-It's nothing. Right the towel." Dean leaves to grab a towel that the maid just felt on the beds. After grabbing the towel Dean returns to the bathroom and hands the towel to Cas, while trying to avoid eye contact, because he knows that if he gets to close to Cas, Cas will see his growing erection.

"Thank you Dean. I appreciate it." Cas walks closer to Dean to grab the towel and to give Dean a kiss on the cheek. Dean completely freezes.

Turning to Cas with a slight blush to his cheeks "Cas what was that for?"

"It was to show my gratitude. What else would it be for?" Cas said looking in Deans eyes

"It is usually used for people who are dating."

"And we are not dating."

"That's correct."

"So we are just friends?"

"That's correct." _Was that a hint of sadness? No it can't be. "_ Anyway I'll let you get back to getting changed."

"Thank you. For everything." Cas says. Dean knew that that was his fake smile and it killed him inside a little to know that he made Cas use a fake smile. Dean always loved his real smile.

"Of course. Anything for my best friend." Dean smiles and walks out of the bathroom and into the room with the beds.

"So, what was that all about?" Asked Sam from the table by the window.

"It was nothing." Dean said avoiding eye contact as he made his way to his bed. All Dean wanted to do was to go back to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw naked Cas and felt himself grow to half-mass.

~ Cas

"So we are just friends?" Cas asked a little disappointed but hid it with curiosity.

"That's correct."

"Thank you. For everything." Trying to put his best smile on, it must have worked because Dean didn't question it.

"Of course. Anything for my best friend." Dean smiled and then he left.

Dean left Cas curious in his mind. Curious about his and Dean's relationship. Cas has been growing closer to the Winchesters, and now he feels like he could have a more personal relationship with the boys, but he doesn't know how to. Since he just turned human he has had new feelings for the boys, and he doesn't know what to do with them, so he does his best, by following what he thinks the feelings are.

Once Cas is done with getting changed, which was longer than expected and he only had on his pants, he headed out of the bathroom and saw that Sam was on the computer in his own little world, and Dean was trying not to fall asleep on his bed. And since it was only 3 in the afternoon, it is logical that Dean was fighting sleep. Cas didn't know what to do so he decided to follow one of his feelings, which was curiosity. So Cas ended up on the foot of Deans bed facing the t.v. laying down with his head in his hand and his ass slightly toward Dean so he could get a good look.

~ Dean

After Dean almost fell asleep on his bed to he wanted to stay awake since it was only 3 pm. So Dean turned on the t.v. to his favorite show Dr. Sexy MD.. After what felt like half an hour Cas walked out of the bathroom, Dean had to keep his eye glued to the t.v., because Cas was walking toward him without his shirt. Damned Cas, of course he decided to lay in front of Dean like he was getting his picture painted like one of those French ladies.

Right after Cas laid down Dean started to slightly shift so his growing erection had more room in his jeans so he was comfortable. _I really hope neither one of these idiots don't notice! Shit Sammy's looking!_

"Are you alright Dean?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" This is when Cas decided to turn onto his other side to look at Dean

"I'm asking because you are fidgeting."

"I agree with Sam here. You don't look comfortable."

"I'm fine. Just have to use the bathroom." Dean got up and left the room to deal with his almost complete hard on.

~ Sam

Sam could see Dean from the corner of his eye moving ever so slightly. Sam knew that his brother was getting hard, and Sam didn't blame him. Sam's erection has been growing as well, ever since Cas walked out of the bathroom. So Sam decided to tease Dean, and to hope that Cas would turn to look at Dean with those puppy dog eyes.

"Are you alright Dean?" Sam said almost with a snicker

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because your fidgeting." Sam is now looking at Cas because his plan worked out well.

"I agree with Sam here. You don't look comfortable." Cas said completely sincere

"I'm fine. Just have to use the bathroom."

Sam smirked as the bathroom door closed, and then turned his attention to Cas.

"Cas do you mind if I do you a favor?" In almost a whisper as he stood up and slowly walked over to Cas.

"I don't mind. What favor do you have in mind?" Cas decided to follow his lead

"Oh nothing much. Can you please get completely naked on the bed and lay down on your back?" Sam has been wanting this since he watched Cas brush his teeth.

"Sure."

Sam watched hungely at Cas as he stripped his clothes off.

"Whatever you do if you are quiet I will punish you." Sam said as Cas laid down of the bed.

"Ok—AY!" Cas yelled, caught off guard and completelysurprised when Sam took all of him in his mouth at once. Sam was surprised that Cas was already half hard, so it wasn't hard to take all of him in his mouth.

Sam created a evil and agonizing pace of moving his head up and down and pumping Cas until he was completely hard and was screaming out, which was fast, a little too fast for Sam but then again. Sam knew signs of orgasams, and he knew that Cas was close, so Sam popped off of Cas. Cas looked down at him with lust filled eyes, and Sam knew that he did good. That's when Sam heard the door open, and there stands Dean.

~ Dean

Right after I closed the bathroom door Dean's pants were gone, he completely hated those pants. He started at a very fast pace so he could finish and return to stare at Cas (or at least try not to.) After about 2 minutes Dean heard Cas and it was sent straight to his dick. _That was not what I think it was. Right?_

Dean was sure that that wasn't a scream of pleasure, because that would mean that Dean wouldn't get a chance with Cas. That's when he heard it again. _Cas is screaming with pleasure! AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF ME!_

Dean walked out of the bathroom, ignoring his own erection, to see Sam sucking off Cas. His Cas! Dean saw red, then he saw it in Sam's eyes. Sam wanted Dean to join in, to share Cas, then Dean saw the most amazing thing. Dean saw Sam's spit covering Cas' dick, and the spit was still connected to Sam's plump kissable lips. So Dean did join, Dean went straight to Cas' neck, trying to amplify the amazingly sexy sounds.

~ Cas

When Sam took Cas' dick in his mouth Cas screamed of surprise, and of overwhelming sensations. Then Sam did the most amazing thing, he started to bob his head up and down, then he put his hand on the base of Cas' dick, just the thought of one of _HIS_ Winchesters was giving him head, he was getting him hard. It didn't take long until Sam knew that he was close, and then Sam popped off and looked straight at Cas' eyes. Cas thought that Sam had the most (or second most) amazing eyes.

Cas didn't know that Dean came into the room until Dean was sucking at his neck and Sam was back sucking him off, giving him more sensations. Cas was so overwhelmed that he came so hard down Sam's throat. Cas was surprised to know that Sam swallowed every last drop.

~ Sam

Sam deep throated Cas, then almost immediately Cas came hard down Sam's throat. Sam was milking as much as he could out of Cas, until he was completely soft. Then Sam popped off of Cas again, and headed to his duffle bag to find the bottle of lube.

"Want in Dean?"

"Hells Yes! I call very top!" Dean said as he gave Sam a very deep and loving kiss. Cas was coming back to from his orgasmic high when he saw Sam and Dean kissing; Sam saw that it started to make Cas hard again.

Sam laid down on the bed and motioned Cas over to hover above him. Cas obeyed giving Sam a soft kiss on the lips. Sam was still kissing Cas when Cas let out a moan and jumps with pleasure, when Dean brushed Cas' puckered hole with lubed up fingers.

~ Dean

Dean knew what Sam wanted to do with Cas to make him feel humanity at its best. And Dean had an ace in his hand. "Hells Yes! I call very top!" Dean said and had to give his brother a very deep and very loving kiss, so that's what he did, Dean practically dove for Sam to capture his lips. Dean could taste HIS angel in Sam's mouth. Sam moaned into the kiss when Dean pushed his way in. While Sam was distracted Dean took the bottle of lube, and motioned for Sam to get Cas ready.

After Sam had Cas ready, Dean lubed up 3 of his fingers and brushed Cas's puckered hole, which made Cas jump and moan with pleasure. Dean smiled wildly when Sam pulled Cas back down to his lips, while Dean pushed in to the first knuckle, which made Cas whine a little from the pain, but Dean help still him until Sam got him distracted again.

Once he was distracted fully by what Sam was doing Dean pushed his finger slowly in fully. Then Dean started to finger fuck him until Cas was rocking back into his finger, then Dean put in another finger and continued until he had 4 fingers in Cas. Then Dean removed his fingers, which made Cas whine at the loss, and then Dean put a generous amount of lube on himself. Dean silently told Sam to distract Cas once again, when Dean knew Cas was distracted again, Dean pushing into Cas slowly, but fiercely until he was inside of HIS Cas fully.

Dean knew this part was going to be agonizing, but he didn't want to hurt Cas so Dean waited until Cas was ready. Which (thankfully) didn't take to long?

"MOVE!" Cas yelled as he was rocking back on to Dean. Dean did what Cas wanted, So Dean moved slowly at first then he couldn't hold it in anymore and started to pump into Cas harder and faster. Only when Sam yelled with pleasure, that Dean realizes Sam was forgotten about.

~ Cas

While Dean was waiting for Cas to decided that he was ready, which Cas was grateful for; Cas had an idea sturing in his foggy head. Cas grabbed the bottle of lube coated his fingers just like Dean did.

"MOVE!" Cas cried knowing that he was ready for more. When Dean started to move faster, Cas pushed a finger into Sam's hole, Cas knew that Sam was getting neglected so he took a chance. When Cas had his finger fully in Sam, he wasn't expecting it, but he yelled with pleasure. That was Cas's que to start finger fucking Sam until he had 3 fingers in and Cas could tell that Dean wasn't going to last much longer.

Cas pulled his fingers out of Sam and replaced it with his fully coated cock, and slammed in with one push. Which in return caused Dean to slide out of Cas, which made both Cas and Dean to whine.

Dean apparently figured out what Cas wanted to do, because he adjusted to the other two, so it would go much smoother. Once Cas was completely in Sam and filled by Dean. Cas took charge of the movement. Cas pulled Sam's legs up to hook around his knees so he could get a better access to Sam's prostate.

When Cas pulled out of Sam and got filled even more with Dean, and when Cas pushed into Sam, Dean got pulled mostly out. Cas knew that this was going to be fast by how heavy both of the Winchesters breaths were, so Cas set a very fast pace of pushing and pulling, getting filled and getting emptied. All three of the boys were getting close to their orgasams, so Dean and Sam joined into help a wavering Cas to finish them all off.

Cas was the first to go over the edge, he filled Sam up and at the same time was clenching around Dean. When Cas filled him up, Cas hit Sam's prostate so hard it sent Sam over the edge. Dean was right after Sam. When Cas clenched around Dean, it only took a couple of hard thrusts to finish Dean off he filled up Cas.

Cas didn't know how amazing having two lover would be until this moment. He was getting filled completely by Dean and he filled Sam completely with his seed. Cas's second orgasam was so massive that all three of them fell asleep directly after cuming. Dean still in Cas and Cas still in Sam.

They stayed that was until morning. When they woke up they were all hard again, so they went again.


End file.
